When our eyes met:The darker version!
by AkiraWesker
Summary: Just as it says!What if the meeting between Cell and Angel had not been so sweet!rated for torchure,languege and sexaul situations!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all!I decided what if When our eyes met wasnt as sweet as it is?well here you go,The M rated version of when our eyes met!enjoy at your own risk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 She should have known better

Cell stood in the Center of his nicely built arena.He was starting to regret ever giving those idiots ten days to prepare...like it would help them anyway!He sighed in complete boredom."This was a mistake!,if only i could just have a challenge i could work of this frustration!"

Cell was completly caught off gaurd when he was struck in The back and sent flying across the ring!Outraged at the sneak attack Cell spun around to face the attacker and was shocked at what he saw!Not only was his assailent saiyan but it was a female!She was wearing a dark red long sleved dress that fell to her knees,flared skirt,armor like vegetas but with black straps with matching below the knee boots and silver bands with rubies.Her dark brunette hair was down to her waist and very wavy,but her most stunning feature was her dark purple eyes with a ring of gold around each eye.

The newcomer smirked at cells surprise and let out a dark chuckle that made Cell growl in annoyance.The female ignored him and continued to taunt him."Whats the matter cell!,Did i scare you?!well when i get done with you im going to make your fight with vegeta look like a little skirmish!"

Cell smirked at the girl.She was very attractive and she knew how to sneak up on someone without being detected...but so did he!He soon attaced her with the same tactic and sent her crashing into the floor of the arena.The girl soon tried to get back up but soon collapesed on her side from the force.

Cell landed on the arena floor and kicked the saiyan in the side.He frowned at her lack of reaction."Well that was a waste of my time!" He looked back down at her figure and smiled a malicious smile."Perhaps i may still have some use for her.,but untill i know what that is i have to make sure she dosnt escape...but how?"

Cell looked around the arena and soon found what he was looking for.Some long black cable that had survived when he had cleared the land for his arena.Setting his plan into action he picked up the saiyan and stood her in front of one of the pillars.Then with extream caution he tied her hands above her head then he tied her ankles to insure she wouldnt make any movement or try to escape.When she was secured he smirked and carresed her cheek that stirred her from her slumber.She soon realised where she was and started to struggle with no sucess.She finnaly spoke.

"What the Hell are you doing?!,Let me go right this instant!"Cell smirked at her futile attempts to escape and got a little closer to her and pinned her beneath him."Now my dear if you wish to remain pure you will tell me your name now!

At These words the female went into a near panic attack bu managed to keep cool and tell him what he wanted to know.  
"My name is Alexis,princess of the saiyan race but most people call me Angel."The answer seemed to appese Cell for a while untill he smirked and sent a shiver up Angels spine.Then without warning The android slammed her head against the pillar causing her to slump down.Cell laughed and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

"well Alexis when im done with you your going to wish you had never come here in the first place!"He stroked her hair one last time before going back to the center of the ring to figure out what to do with his prisoner.After all...she should have known better!

-  
There you have it!The dark evil version! sorry its short but the next chapters will be worth your while!untill then bye and much love! 


	2. Chapter 2 Do you bleed!

Sorry i havnt updated but now that i have the time here is chapter 2!Sorry to keep you waiting!

-  
Chapter 2 Do you bleed!

Angel felt a shiver when she finnaly came to.She looked around confused at her surroundings untill she felt the dull pain that was still present in her head.She soon began to struggle in her binds when she heard the same Cold laughter,She looked up the adroid smirking at her struggles once more.

"Ah dear princess,when will you learn that there is no escape from me!"He started to approach the saiyan very slowly making Alexis feel numb all over!Never the less she managed to growl and hold her head high.This seemed to egg Cell on.

"So i see your still as stubborn as ever Alexis.,Well no matter,Ill soon show you why it is not wise to mess with Perfection!"

Then out of no where Angel began to laugh like a crazy person!She chuckled darkly making Cell nearly lash out at her odd behavior.Cell then smirked and was in front of Angel in no time making her nearly go into a panic attack.He put his hands on her hips making her laughter die fast!He then slid a hand up her skirt and brushed her thigh causing her eyes to go wide and her breathing to quicken.He loved the reactions he was getting.

"Now Angel i have one question and i want you to answer ohnestly.,and ill know if your lying!"He then grabbed her thigh making her wince in pain."Now Angel I know from personal experiance that i can bleed so i only have one question for you."

"DO YOU BLEED?!"Cell then dug his nails in her thigh making her screech in pain!Angel could soon feel the blood dripping down her leg and started to scream even louder untill Cell coverd her mouth to block out her annoying screams.All Angel could do was look at Cell with tears in her eyes.Little did she know that the torchure was just starting.

Cell looked at her with mock concern."Now Angel your going to send yourself into a panic induced coma if you keep this up.And we wouldnt want that would we?!"Cell then moved his hand from her thigh to her neck and squeezed his nails drawing sharp muffled screams from the unsusspecting saiyan.Then without warning Angel's power started to shoot up and her body was surrounded by a gold aura!Cell stood in shock as Her once dark purple eyes went to green and her once wavy long hair turned gold and curly.The cords that held her in place then snapped and she was free and ready to cause some pain!She looked at him with pure rage.

"If your finished then its my turn!"She soon launched at Cell and sent him flying into a nearby mountain!Cell soon reapeard and shot the saiyan a look of pure venom.The android then tackled her back down to the arena and pinned her under his musculer form.In an instant Angel went back into panic mode and struggled underneath him.

"LET ME GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"She continued to scream and yell much to Cell's annoyance.No longer able to bear her loud and unbearable screams he leaned forward and pushed his lips down on hers!At the sudden contact Angel went stiff and started to shake from the feeling.Cell then pulled himself up and formed an energy ring that bound her hands above her head and one that bound her ankles together.

Angel looked him like he was insane."Are you an idiot or what?!I could just break these with my energy you know!"She then proceeded to break them only to receive a shock of white pain go up her body and caused her to shreik in surprise.

Cell laughed at her reaction."I guess i should have explained that when you try to break the rings with ki it will bounce back off and send a shock to the person who sent it."Angel attempted to break them 3 more times before lying still in pure agony.She looked at Cell with a weak glare.

Cell walked over and kneeled down to get a closer look at her.He ran a hand through her hair and chuckled at her weak state."Now that you've had your little tantrum its time to put you down for a nap my dear."Cell's hand soon reached a sensitive point in her neck and pushed on it causing her to black out with a small gasp.Cell Took her in his arms in a cradled position and took off for a house nearby the ring that had been abandoned when he started the Cell games.

He then proceeded up the stairs and into one of the rooms decorated in dark blue and black and placed her on the massive bed in the center of the room.He stared at her still form before leaving the room to head back to the ring.

----------------------------------------------------------

About 12 hours later Angel woke up with a dull pain go through her body.She tried to move but rememberd her hands were still bound with the rings.She looked around and groaned in frustration."Can this day get any worse?!"

"Oh its not that bad is it?"

Angel turned and glared in Cells direction causing him to smirk even more.Angel then looked in the opposite direction and started ignoring The android.This caused Cell to get a little aggitated and he went to the other side of the bed only for Angel to turn her head the other way.A little ticked off at her actions Cell then grabbed her chin and forced her to look him straight in the eyes.

"Now that i have your full attention its time to put a stop to these little games!"Angel became confused at his statement and was about to tell him off when he once again coverd her mouth and continued to rant.

"Dont you even think about saying anything that your going to regret later!Now you will do as i say,when i say or i will make your life a living hell!understood?!"

Not wanting to anger him anymore Alexis nodded her head slowly and was releived when he backed off and then was surprised when he removed the rings from her arms and ankles.She brought her arms down and laid back still a little weak and looked at Cell."What do you want me to do now?"

Angels blood nearly went cold when she saw the look of lust in Cell's eyes.His next words brought her world crahsing down!

"Remove your clothes!Its time to have some fun."

-  
Sorry i just had to do it!Well the next chapter may be a lemon but im not sure just yet!anyway thank you and untill next time much love! 


	3. Chapter 3 Time to play!

Sorry its been a while but iv been busy with my other stories and i just wrote my first songfic about Cell called Stranger in this town so be sure to check that out too!well i have kept you waiting long enough so on with the show!OH and before you continue this a LEMON CHAPTER! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 Time to play!

Alexis had thought she had heard wrong."Im sorry what was that you asked?"She almost fainted when Cell smirked almost seductivly at her!She also could have sworn he had purred.

Cell looked at her before repeating."I told you to take off your clothes so we can have some fun."She still had made no move and stood still shaking head to toe at his request before Cell started to get irratated!He soon fazed in front of her and removed her armor so fast it nearly knocked the wind out of her.He then hastily pulled the dress over her head and removed her under garments as well leaving her exposed and naked except for the silver bands and the knee high boots.

"Now lie down and lay still!"Angel laid down still shaking from being exposed like she was and waited.Cell then removed his armor and his helmet to reveal he had black shoulder length hair with green tips going down the ends of the strands.  
He walked over to a table and grabbed a bottle before coming back and laying on top of Angel who was now shaking in fear and anticipation.

Cell smirked at her nervouse form before revealing the bottle which turned out to be a bottle of red wine.He then made Alexis even more nervouse with his next statement."I could use a drink before having some fun with you."Without warning he poured the beverage between her breasts and let it flow to her belly button making Alexis gasp from the cold feeling of wine on her skin.Cell then lapped up the dark liqued with his tongue,sending strange feeling of pleasure up Angels spine.

Cell then sat the bottle down on the end table and prepared for the 'fun'Ahead."I cant stand the waiting anymore!"He soon spread Angels legs apart a little and very slowly enterd her,causing her to gasp sharply in pain!Cell was like this for five minuets before Angel could take it no longer!"Why arnt you moving or anything?This hurts like hell!"Cell looked at her before answering.

"I want you to get use to this feeling before i can continue,or i would tear you apart!"Angel nodded in understanding and soon got used to the feeling of him inside her.When Cell saw her in less pain he then began to thrust a little to start things back up.The groans of pleasure from Angel only encouraged him to go a little faster and harder!

Angel was now now in pure bliss and was showing no signs of wanting to stop anytime soon!She then proceeded to yell out her lovers name at the top of her lungs."CELL...OH CELL!...HARDER!"Her request was soon fullfilled!Cell was now fully in her and going so hard Angel had to wrap her legs around his waist for support!They soon got a little carried away and rolled off the bed without breaking pace at all.

Cell looked down at her with plesure in his voice."get ready my dear,because its about to get a lot more interesting"  
He soon was biting her neck and drawing blood into his mouth whil Alexis gasped from his little 'love bite'.She could soon feel herself start to climax and moaned in pure ecstacy!Cell started to slow his pace as he emptied his seed into her and they soon collapesed from exaustion.

Cell pulled out of the out cold saiyan and smirked."Well i think thats enough fun...for now."He then scooped her up and laid her back on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin to ensure she wouldnt freeze to death.He then slipped under the covers and felt his eyelids heavy with fatigue.Sex really took a lot of energy and he wanted nothing more then to fall asleep.He looked at the alarm clock next to them and nearly gasped!They had been at it for Three hours!With that on his mind he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel awoke eight hours later and started to shiver under the covers.She was about to pull them closer when she felt strong arms pull her closer to a strong chest and her shivering stopped!She looked up to see Cells magenta eyes fixed on her in a loving gaze."Are you cold my pet?"She nodded and felt instant heat from his body as he kissed her on the lips with pure passion before leting her fall back asleep in his embrace.

"Rest easy my dark Angel and may you dream of me as you sleep."He nuzzled her hair before drifting back to sleep with a certain Angel in his dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YaY for lemon chapters!anyway i hope you like it and for Zaya ayame im starting to write another song fic with Frieza and your going to be in it!its going to be a bon jovi song so keep your eyes peeled and much love!


	4. Chapter 4 The rescue and discovery!

I would like to thank the ones who reviewed and i love you all so much i decided to update!And now the moment you have all been wait-

Cell:will you just get it over with already!

Angel:And what if i dont?!

Cell:(smirks evily)Oh...i can think of SOMETHING!

Cell starts making out with Angel against her will forcing her to motion the chapter to begin without her.

Chapter 4 THe rescue and discovery!

Angel was still asleep when Cell put his armor back on and left for his arena.He looked back at Angel and decieded to put her dress back on her just so she didnt get sick.With his task done he flew out the window leaving the saiyan to rest before their next 'meeting'.Suddenly a certain cheerful saiyan appeared in the room and spotted the person he was looking for.He walked up and gently lifted her off the bed and started to hear her wimper.

Goku did his best to calm the shaken female."Its ok Alexis.Im going to take you to Bulmas to get you checked out."With out another word Goku instant transported to Capsule corp.He walked inside and was greeted by Vegeta who gave his usual huff untill he saw Alexis in Goku's arms and rushed to check on his childhood best freind.

Vegeta wanted answers."How did she end up like this?!she looks like she's been tied up for days!"Goku was about to answer when bulma enterd wearing a blue tank top,black skirt and black boots.She looked at Angel and orderd Goku to get her to the medical room down the hall.Goku found the room and placed Angel on the metal table and left Bulma to inspect her injuries.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!"Vegeta was pacing outside and had been for two hours!Goku did all he could to calm the saiyan prince down and it only seemed to get Vegeta more fired up.Bulma finnaly came out with a serious look on her face that made the two saiyans worry even more.

Bulma finnaly found the courage to speak."The test results show that their is littl damage and she has been given the proper vitamins and proteins to help prepare her for the next few months."Goku was on edge."How many months to be exact"  
What Bulma said next shocked them all!

"About nine months untill she has the baby."

meanwhile Angel was in one of the spare rooms in a pair of black fleece pants and red long sleeve shirt with a princess crown on the front that said 'i didnt ask to be a princess but if the crown fits' below it.She was resting as best as she could unaware of the windown opening and the shadow making its way towards the bed.She was gently lifted off the bed by the figure and they were gone in a flash.

It was about five hours later when Angel awoke feeling very sick and disoriented.She was about to sit up when she was forced back down on the bed by none other then Cell himself.He looked at her with a gleam in his eye.

"So Goku thought he had saved you didnt he?well TOO BAD!your mine now and thats all there is to it!"He grabbed her by the side and had barely touched her when she cried out from his touch.Curious about her reaction he touched her again and nearly jumped when she screamed in discomfort.He then felt a small powerlevel that did not belong to Angel.He smirked when he realised what was going on.

"Very interesting developments i must say."Angel was in tears at his smirk and looked at him with pleading eyes."What are you talking...about?"Cell looked at her with pure glee.

"Well my dear it seems that we will soon endure the joys of parenthood!"with that last comment Angel passed out on the bed from shock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IM sorry if its short but at least its something!anyway i hope you like the turn of events and i will update as soon as possible so bye and much love! 


	5. Chapter 5 You can run but you cant hide!

I finnaly got an idea for this chapter and now i can update!Sorry it took so long but now that im out of school for a week i can focus on my stories.Well here we go!!!!!!WARNING:chapter contains a LEMON!!!! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 You can run but you cant hide!

Angel soon awoke to find herself lying on the bed in a dark room.She shot up when she rememberd how she had gotten their and that Cell had told her that she was pregnant with his child!She Felt for his energy and was releived to find he had gone back to the arena.

"Good.Now that Cell is not around i can get back home without a fight!"She took off through the open window and managed a safe trip back to the house that Bulma had given her when she had come to Earth.It was a large mansion style house that was painted an off cream colored with stained glass windows and double oak doors at the front.

"home sweet home."Angel walked through the front door and up the marble staircase into a master bedroom that was decorated in Burgandy,black,gold and plum right down to the queen sized bed in the center of the room.She walked into the bathroom and slipped off her clothes before stepping into a nice hot shower to clean up.After an hour of bathing she stepped out with a towel wrapped around her as she made her way into the bedroom to get something to wear.She looked in her oak wardrobe and smiled when she found what she was looking for.

"Ahh just what i needed after a long day."She pulled out a long empire waisted black and burgandy nightgown and matching undergarments to wear.After drying her hair with her ki she slipped on the bra and underwear and then the gown.She looked at herself in the mirror before grabbing a brush and and running it through her long wavy hair.With her task complete she then slid underneath the thick covers and turned on the tv to some comedy station before falling asleep.

It had been about four hours since she had fallen asleep when Angel felt a strong force in her bedroom.She shot up in bed to come face to face with the fammiler pair of magenta eyes and pale white face of Cell!He smirked as her shocked expression turned into one of anger.She turned from Cell and growled.

"What do you want Cell?Havnt you caused me enough missery and humiliation!"The smirk was still on his face when Cell gently grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

Cell looked smug as ever."Oh no reason,just wanted to make sure that you werent trying to do anything stupid!"He carresed her cheek and gently kissed her on her neck,causing her to shiver at his touch.Cell saw this and held her close to him to keep her from trying to escape.Angel looked into his eyes and felt nothing but desire for him as she felt her defense weaken.

AN: WARNING LEMON AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!

"Its no use princess.No matter where you go or where you hide ill always be there waiting."Angel soon felt herself standing up with Cell's arms still around her and before she knew it she was kissing him with furious passion as they soon found themselves against the wall.Cell made quick work of getting rid of the night gown and the undergarments while his armor dissapeared in a flash!

"I hope your prepared my dear...because im in a very playful mood!"He hoisted her up against the wall with her legs wrapped arond his waist.Angel gasped as she felt him inside of her again and boy did it feel good!Cell had stopped and was just standing still which made Angel growl in annoyance.

"What are you waiting for you idiot!Move..now!"Cell gave her one last searing kiss before he started to thrust himself inside of her again and again and again!Her moans of pleasure told him that he knew what he was doing and that he had no intention of leaving untill Alexis was satisfied.They both soon fell to the floor with Cell on top of Angel and they were still at it!

Cell started to kiss her all over from her stomach to her hips and ever her breasts!He continued to his pace as he started to feel Angel's building orgasm and increased as he was nearing his climax.Cell felt himself get tired after about Three hours and with a few more lazy thrusts he felt himself spill over and pulled out of Angel.He then picked her up and placed her under the covers before slipping next to her and held her close to him.

"Thats right princess...you can run but you cant hide!"With one last kiss on the cheek he fell asleep next to his goddess with one hand on the pillow and one hand on her stomach.

About six hours later Angel awoke to see Cells hands resting on her stomach in a gentle manner as he rubbed her stomach in his sleep.She smiled at his cute behavior and kissed him on the forehead before falling back to sleep.Little did they know that two certain saiyans were on their way to get Angel back!

AN:And there you go folks!What will Cell and Angel do? and what will Goku and Vegeta say when they find Cell and Angel together?!youll have to wait untill the next chapter to see so bye and much love! and dont forget to check out my other stories as well!


	6. Chapter 6 Runaway Angel!

Im finnaly back and ready to rock your world!Im sorry it took so long but hey! A masterpeice is not born overnight!anyway enough of my senseless ranting and on with the story! 

Chapter 6 Runaway Angel!

Angel woke up from her slumber to find Cell gone from where he had been laying and was thankful.She got up and went to take yet another shower and got dressed in a black catsuit with white armor,knee high boots,short black skirt and silver bands with black diamonds.She then started grabbing suitcase capsules and packed her clothes and anything else she would need for where she was going.

"Sorry Cell but i need time to think during this pregnancy."And with one last glance Angel was off to a secluded place in the mountains.She touched down in a matter of hours and met with a good freind of hers.they hugged each other and went in to talk about the good old days and Angel filled in Zaya about her pregnancy.

"so are you going to really have this baby Angel?"Zaya looked at her Freind with concern as Angel thought it all over in her head before answering.

"Yes Zaya!Im not going to abandon this baby just because of who his father is and what he has done!that wouldnt be right!"Angel slumped back down on the couch completely tired from the past days events.Zaya smiled at her friend and was more then pleased to help prepare for the baby's arrival.The two continued to catch up as the day went on.

Meanwhile at Cell's arena the android was more than furious!He went back a few hours later to check on Angel only to find her gone without a trace!And worst of all when the Goku and Vegeta thougth he had something to do with her dissapearance!  
Cell had denied it and in a fit of rage had called off the tournament to try and look for Angel only to come up empty handed and no leads to where she might be.

"Where could she have gone to?And why would she just leave!When i get my hands on her im going to strangle her slowly and painfully!"He blasted off into space to clear his head and hopefully think of a way to find his 'runaway Angel'.

The news soon spread that the tournament had been called off and the cities were soon getting back to normal as bussiness's started to reopen and people got back to their busy lives though some were still wondering why The 'Cell games had been called off.About seven months had passed and Angel had never felt fatter!

"Oh come on Alexis!You having a baby for crying out loud,of course your going to gain a few pounds!"Zaya had tried to reassure her emotinal freind.

"Thats easy for you to say!You dont have to push something the size of a watermellon out something the size of a grape"  
Angel continued to mope around as she thougt about the future of her son and how to deal with Cell should they ever meet again.It was a month and a half later when they had the baby shower for her and all the people she sknew were their to give gifts and share in her joy!She then had to go stay with bulma for the next few weeks so they could practice for the birth with the hospital run and all that.Angel had been sleeping that night when she started feeling sharp pains up her stomach.

"AAHHHHH!BULMA GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"Bulma was their in no time when Angels water broke and it was time to go to the hospital!Bulma helped Alexis in to the car while Vegeta got the bags they would need.They arrived at the hospital where Angel was wheeled into the delivery room where she waited for about Five hours till the doctor told her she was ready to try pushing.It took about another hour before their were cries coming from the delivery room and a baby was being bundled in a blue blanket.

"Congrats Miss Alexis,its a new healty baby boy!"The baby was handed to Angel where she looked at her son with love only a mother could possess.The baby had pale skin,short black hair with green streaks and very adorable.He Opend his big eyes to reveal magenta orbs with a ring of gold around each.Bulma took one look at the baby and nearly melted at his smile!

"Oh he is so handsome!what are you going to name him?"Angel thought for a moment and then smiled when she came up with the perfect name.

"I have decided to name him Gabriel Matthew.Bulma smiled at the baby and the name."Oh Angel its perfect!"Soon Angel was changed into a pair of pink pjs with a little kitten who had a pair of angel wings and a halo and went to sleep after bulma and Vegeta left.It had been about six hours when a hand grabbed Angel around the throat!She tried to scream but another hand went over her mouth to shut her up.Angel opened her eyes to reveal that her attacer was none other then Cell!

Cell gave a dark chuckle as she struggled."I finnaly found you!And now im going to make you wish you had never left"  
He took his hand off her mouth and Angle only had one question.

"How did you find me?!!"

Cell smirked before giving her an answer.

"I think the saying goes 'like father,like son!I found you by feeling our sons powerlevel of course."

Cell squeezed her throat a little more before Angel finnaly blacked out from the lack of oxygen.

I know it seems cruel to stop here but my fingers hurt!well the baby is here and Cell wants revenge for Angel leaving!  
I need some ideas for chaper 7 so if you have any feel free!Oh and expect chapter 2 of Under the same roof around this week or weekend so bye and much love!


End file.
